


Playing the Game

by methylviolet10b



Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Fluff, Gen, Prompt Fic, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-01
Updated: 2014-02-01
Packaged: 2018-01-10 18:48:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1163223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/methylviolet10b/pseuds/methylviolet10b
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The combination of consulting detective and holiday parlour-game yields...?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Playing the Game

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tripleransom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tripleransom/gifts).



> Written in response to the following prompt: ACD Canon Holmes and Watson pretending to be guests for Christmas at a grand country house, but they're really there to solve a crime.

  
  
  
“Ah.” Holmes’ eyes gleamed brighter than the logs blazing in the fireplace of the drawing-room we’d just left. “Dust on the knees of his trousers, Watson, did you observe it? Yet none on the cuffs of his jacket or his shirt, which suggests that he either had to kneel and then reach up, or that he thought twice of his choice. And given his behaviour at dinner, careful consideration is not in his nature.” His brows creased, and then he grinned. “I believe I know exactly where to look.”  
  
“Does it really matter, Holmes?”  
  
“In the grand scheme of things, perhaps not, my dear fellow. But then again, if we find the slipper _first_ , then we know the others will be kept occupied trying to ‘find’ it – and we’ll have all the cover we need for our real investigation.”  
  
“How very logical of you, Holmes,” I drawled. “And all very true. I should never have suspected you of simply wanting to win the parlour-game.”  
  
Holmes’ grin sharpened. “Well, it would certainly be in line with the character I established as Sir William’s ‘guest.’ Convenient when an assumed identity’s characteristics overlaps one’s own. Now come on, Watson – the game’s afoot!”  
  
A case, a country-house to ransack, and a false identity to play; this was definitely the sort of Christmas Holmes liked best.


End file.
